She Could Get Used To This
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: He really liked kissing her. Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

Set mid season 4. Two-shot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Castle was nervous. He was extremely nervous. He's not even sure that he should be here but he just had to see her again after last night. So he'd arrived at the precinct early, two coffee's in hand, and now he's just waiting for her to arrive as well.

But sitting there in his chair, he really started to panic. _What if she doesn't want to see him?_ But then he remembers that she was the one that kissed him. _Had that really happened?_

His mind flashes back to yesterday. Inviting her to Remy's for dinner, walking her up to her apartment afterwards. And that was when it had happened. He'd just said "goodnight" and she was smiling at him with the most amazing smile he'd ever seen and then she was leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. The kiss had barely lasted a few seconds and then she was smiling again as she pulled back, whispering "goodnight Castle." And then she was in her apartment and the door was closed behind her and he was left alone in the corridor staring at her door with a dazed expression on his face.

The sound of the elevator broke him out of his thoughts but he was too afraid to look up in case it was her. But when he heard the unmistakable sound of her heels on the floor approaching her desk, he couldn't help looking up and his eyes locked on hers when she was just a few feet away.

The smile that broke out on her face when they made eye contact was enough for all of Castle's worries to vanish.

"Hi," Beckett said shyly as she took off her coat and sat down at her desk, picking up the cup of coffee he'd left her and taking a sip.

"Hi," Castle replied, smiling back warmly, not entirely sure what to do now.

"Thanks," Beckett said gesturing to the cup of coffee he'd left sitting on her desk.

"You're in early?" she questioned, entirely glad that he is, not sure she could've waited the time between when she usually gets into work and he usually does. She's been waiting since she'd closed the door on him last night to see him again.

"Yeah...I…thought you might like the good stuff early," he finished lamely, gesturing to the coffee she was cradling in her hands. He couldn't say that he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her since their kiss last night, that he was desperate to see her again, even if that's all it was, just looking at her.

"Thanks," Beckett replied, the smile still present on her face.

They sat in silence for a few minutes just sipping their coffee, neither really sure what to say now.

Beckett couldn't stop her eyes from flicking down to his lips, remembering the feel of them pressed against her own last night.

All last night she had wanted to kiss him, which wasn't much different to a usual night when they were alone together but last night it seemed stronger. But she'd resisted, wanting to wait until she was ready to give her whole self to him, wanted to wait until that wall inside of her was gone and she could give him her heart forever.

But then the time had come to say goodnight and she just couldn't help herself. Couldn't help but lean forward and press her lips softly against his. She wished she could've stayed there forever. But she knew she couldn't have and so she'd pulled back way sooner than she'd have liked, knowing that if she had stayed pressed against him any longer, she'd be pulling him into her apartment with her and he wouldn't have been leaving until the morning. She'd quickly said "goodnight" before spinning and closing the door on him.

_What had she just done?_ she'd thought when she was safely on the other side of the door. She didn't regret it, she could never regret it, but she'd hoped she hadn't just ruined everything that was building between them.

"Just paperwork today?" Castle asked eventually, breaking Beckett from her thoughts.

"Yeah, so not very exciting I'm afraid," she answered, kind of wishing they had a case just as an excuse for him not to leave.

"That's fine, I need to get some writing done anyway," Castle answered and then he looked at her pointedly before continuing, "and I'm feeling particularly inspired recently."

He was extremely pleased when she blushed.

It took her a moment to recover before she spoke again, "so you'll be going home to write then?"

He could hear the disappointment in her voice and that gave him confidence so he couldn't help replying, "why would I leave when my inspiration is right here?"

"Castle," she laughed, quickly looking around to make sure no one had overheard him but there was pretty much no one around yet.

"Sorry," he grinned but he didn't look sorry at all.

"It's fine, just don't say things like that when Ryan and Esposito are around, okay?"

"Is that permission to say things like that when they're not around?" Castle asked, his mind flashing to other things they could do when the boys weren't around. He had to stop those thoughts right there before they got too far.

He was worried he'd taken it too far when she didn't reply straight away, worried that maybe she did regret last night after all and he'd just pushed her further than she was ready to go at the moment. After last night, thinking that she did want him after all, confirming what she'd said on the swings, he was ecstatic, but now he wasn't so sure. He was willing to wait for her, knowing that she wanted him too, but if she didn't want that, he had to know.

"Beckett?"

"Sorry," she replied, her name having broken her out of her daydreams, her daydreams about him and exactly what they could be doing if they were in fact alone.

"No, look, can we talk?" Castle asked, breaking their usual no talking rule but needing to know the truth, needing to hear the actual words from her this time.

Looking around quickly and realising the precinct was beginning to fill up, she didn't think the conversation she was assuming he wanted to have should be in a room full of people. "Sure, but can it wait? We can go out to Remy's for lunch?"

"Okay," Castle replied, smiling in reply to the smile that was on Beckett's face again.

"Okay," Beckett answered, reaching out quickly to squeeze his hand before she returned to the paperwork in front of her and went back to work.

Now all he had to do was wait a few hours so they could talk together. It was going to be a very long few hours.

* * *

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

This fic received a way bigger response than I was expecting so thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, I appreciate the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

"Beckett?"

Beckett hummed in response to her name, her eyes moving up from where they'd been to meet his. Castle was smirking at her and she blushed at the realization that he'd caught her staring at his lips. Again.

She'd caught him staring at hers too. In fact, he'd done nothing but stare at her all morning but when she made a comment about it, he just grinned, not caring that he'd been caught staring again.

The boys had even made comments about his staring and still it didn't dissuade him. She blushed at that too.

"Is it lunch time yet?" Beckett found herself saying not long later. She'd gotten basically no work done this morning due to the ruggedly handsome distraction sitting a few feet away. Glancing at her father's watch and seeing what time it really was made her groan though, "it's not even 10 yet".

Castle would've laughed at her eagerness for lunch time if he wasn't feeling the exact same way. They were only going to be talking at lunch so he's not sure why the sudden need for time to speed up but he just wants to be alone with her, wants to talk about things so they're both in the same page. And a small (or not so small) part of him is hoping that she'll kiss him again.

Finally it's lunch time and they tell the boys they're going out and will return soon. The boys give them knowing looks in response which Beckett chose to ignore.

She breathes a sigh of relief when they step into the elevator, not sure where this sudden eagerness today has come from. They're only going out to talk, that's all, but she can't help hoping that that's not all that will happen today.

She's not sure if she's ready yet though, ready for a proper relationship. She shouldn't have kissed him last night not knowing if she was but she couldn't help herself. He was standing there looking completely gorgeous, looking at her like no one ever has before and she'd snapped and kissed.

She loves him, she knows that for certain, but she's not sure if she's ready to open up to him completely yet, not sure she can be all that he needs. But today she can tell him that, let him know how she feels and what she wants and hopefully he wants something similar in return.

She suddenly becomes aware of just how close Castle is standing beside her and realises this is the first time they've actually been alone since their kiss last night. She has to clench her hands into fists beside her to stop herself from spinning around in front of him, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him like she's wanted to ever since last night.

Castle isn't fairing much better, extremely aware of how close Beckett is and how he wants to do nothing more than press his body and mouth to hers. His lips still tingle from where she kissed him last night and he's not sure that feeling will ever go away.

When the elevator doors finally open, he's relieved but also disappointed, desperately wanting to feel her against him again.

The fresh air outside clears their heads a bit as they walk to Remy's. They walk in silence, both thinking about the coming conversation and what it could mean for their partnership.

They both keep sneaking glances at each other though, trying to determine what the other is thinking. Once they'd caught each other looking and they both turned away and blushed.

Finally they arrived at the diner and took their normal booth in the corner, the waitress signaling she'd be there in minute to take their order.

Now they were seated, neither knew where to begin. They stalled even longer when the waitress came to take their order and then they were alone again, neither knowing exactly how to start the conversation they both desperately needed.

They'd both been so eager this morning to have this conversation but now they were struggling. They stalled even longer making small talk about how their families were while waiting for their food to arrive even though they'd had this same conversation just yesterday.

Finally their food arrived, a burger, fries and a shake for each of them, and they set about arranging the food in front of them, switching the burgers that the waitress had mixed up.

Castle grabbed two straws, opening them and putting them both in his milkshake while Beckett did the same to hers before they pushed them into the middle of the table between them so they could share. It was reassuring that they still kept these old habits when it looked like things could be changing between them.

They'd been sharing their shakes since the first time they'd come to Remy's for dinner together. They'd both been trying to decide what to get to drink, revealing that they were both torn between getting a chocolate milkshake and a strawberry one so they decided to get both and share and they've been doing that ever since.

"I suppose we should talk then?" Castle finally asked after taking a sip of the chocolate shake, knowing they were running out of time before they'd have to head back to the precinct. He'd been so ready for this conversation this morning so he's not sure why he's so reluctant now? Maybe because the conversation they were about to have had the potential to break his heart completely.

"Probably," Beckett answered, smiling despite the nerves that were swirling in her stomach.

Castle figured he might as well just go for it now even if he did have everything to lose. But she must feel at least something for him, she was the one that kissed him after all, right?

"Last night you kissed me, why?"

Beckett couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her, surprised by his directness. Usually they skirted around issues of importance, talking in subtext, but it looked like today they were going to have an open and honest conversation and Beckett found she was relieved by that thought. They'd have to get used to these kinds of talks if they ever expected to get anywhere if they finally decided to take that leap from friends to more, wouldn't they?

"Why do you think I did?" Beckett asked back, not sure she can show her whole hand yet, trying to work up the courage to tell him how she really feels, not something she's used to doing with anyone.

Castle took a deep breath and exhaled after hearing her words, trying to formulate a response. She must like him, right? Must have at least some feelings, not matter how small, for him if she'd kissed him. _And she spent the entire morning pretending not to stare at you_, his brain supplied and that was true, she had spent a considerable amount of time staring at him today.

"I…ummm…" Castle really didn't know how to respond to that, all the words he knew and he couldn't string together a response that made sense. She couldn't really have feelings for him, right?

Did he not know, did he really not know how she felt about him?

"I….Castle…ummm…" It was Beckett's turn to stumble over he words, maybe instead of spending the morning day dreaming about him and staring at him, she should've thought about what she was going to say now.

"Sorry, I'm no good at this," Beckett finally said, shaking her head at herself, wishing she could be better, for him.

"You're not good at what?"

"Talking?" Beckett replied which caused Castle to laugh.

"I don't think either of us are," Castle replied, Beckett laughing with him too now.

They sat silently for a minute after that, both trying desperately to find the right words to give to the other.

Beckett ended up speaking first, "I shouldn't have kissed you like I did last night."

"Do you regret it?" Castle asked uncertainly, wondering where Beckett was going with this.

"Of course not," Beckett replied quickly, wanting to reassure him that that's not what she meant, "I shouldn't have said it like that. I just meant that it wasn't fair to you, giving you that when I don't know how much more I can give you."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you about that wall and how I can't have the type of relationship I want until it's gone?"

When Castle nodded, Beckett continued, "kissing you like that, it wasn't fair to you when I don't know what I can give you, how much of myself I can give you, how open I can be."

Castle was trying not to let his hopes get too high as he listened to her speak and he knew he was asking a lot of questions but he just really needed to know what she was thinking, "What are you saying?"

She smiled at that, at the tentative way he spoke, at the hope she could see in his eyes that was slowing growing brighter.

She reached across the table then, maneuvering her arm around the food to take one of his hands in her own, "do you want to know why I really kissed you?"

"I do," Castle replied, his heart beating in his chest at her question and the way her hand felt resting on his, scorching his skin.

"Because I wanted to. Because as I was standing there, I couldn't stop myself any longer. There you were, looking entirely handsome and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from kissing you." Her own heart was pounding in her chest as she finished speaking.

"But you're not ready yet?" Castle asked, trying to understand her words from before with her words from now.

"I want to be," she replied, frustration slipping into her voice, she so wanted to be. But why couldn't she be? What was stopping her? In the past she hadn't been willing to open her heart up to anyone, not wanting the potential to be hurt again like she was from her mother's death. But she already loved him, had already let him in so close that there was no way she was getting out of it now, not that she wanted to anyway.

"I could be," she said quietly at her realisation of how much she really loved him, how close he already was to her heart, already inside that damn wall she had. She wasn't sure he'd even heard her until he was squeezing her hand and she was looking up into his eyes again.

"I could be for you," she clarified, after seeing the questioning look in his eyes.

"For me?" he asked, his voice breathless. For him?

"I love you," Beckett said by way of answer, the words slipping out before she could stop them. But she wanted him to know, needed him to know.

"Kate." His voice broke on her name but the look he was now giving her, one so full of love, made her heart swell. "But the wall?"

"I just realised you made it passed the wall and into my heart a long time ago and there's no way to get you out now." He was grinning by the time she finished talking and his eyes were so full of love that her heart was bursting at the sight.

"I love you too." He couldn't hold the words in any longer either, and whether she knew already or this was the first time she was hearing it, he needed her to know too.

He suddenly wished the barrier of the table wasn't between them because now he wanted to kiss her even more than before, wanted to show her how much he really did love her.

They quickly finished off their meals after that, smiles permanently stuck on their faces as they ate.

Castle insisted on covering the bill once they were done and then they were walking back out onto the streets together, heading back to the precinct.

On the walk back it was Beckett who reached over and grabbed Castle's hand, twining her fingers with his as they swung between them. The smile he gave her in return was so bright that she couldn't help but lean over and place a quick kiss on his lips.

Castle leaned back in, pushing his lips back onto hers but Beckett pulled away far too quickly for his liking, "tonight, okay? We can go back to my place and have dinner."

"And kiss some more?" Castle asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Beckett leaned back into him, bypassing his mouth and placing her mouth against the shell of his ear, "if you're lucky."

She laughed as he groaned as she pulled back again, amazed at how quickly things have changed for them in the past half hour. They'll still need to talk more, still have more things to figure out but at least now they can do it together.

And now she gets to kiss him whenever she wants, which is quickly becoming her favourite thing ever.

* * *

There's a possibility there'll be more to this fic because I really enjoyed writing it but for now it's complete. What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I was completely overwhelmed again by the response the second chapter received so thanks again for all the support and you guys wanted more so here's more. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

"You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Looking at my lips. It's making it very hard to not lean over and kiss you."

"Sorry," Beckett mumbled, blushing and now chewing her bottom lip and that's really not helping Castle either.

"I'm just going to go get us some coffee," Castle said quickly, standing before she could say anything else. He just needed to get out of there, have a minute to breathe and clear his head before he does something that'll probably get him kicked out of the precinct.

Castle had only just started making her cup when a voice behind him startled him, causing him to jump and almost lose his grip on the cup he was holding.

"What's going on with Beckett?" It was Esposito, he must've followed him when he stood because last he'd seen, Esposito had been at his desk doing paperwork

"What are you talking about?" Castle asked, hoping he sounded at least somewhat normal.

"She's been acting weird all morning, you both have, and that hasn't changed since you guys got back from lunch. We thought you were going to finally make a move-" Castle cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Make a move? On Beckett?" Castle scoffed but his voice got higher, making him sound more nervous than the disbelieving tone he was going for.

"Come on, Castle, we all know how you feel about her, so when are you going to ask her out if it wasn't a date you were out on today?"

"You have a bet on us getting together soon, don't you?"

"A bet? What are you talking about?" It was Esposito's turn to be on the defensive. He did, but Castle didn't need to know that.

"Beckett and I are just friends," Castle replied, his voice more normal this time but he had to put a lot of effort into keeping the smile that was threatening to break out across his face at the thought that Beckett and him were no longer just friends.

"Castle, where's my coffee?" Beckett asked as she walked into the break room, wondering what was taking Castle so long. At least that's how she tried to play it but she'd seen Esposito walk in after Castle and wanting to know what they were talking, thought Castle might need saving from an interrogation.

"Group meeting and you didn't invite me?" It was Ryan who spoke this time, arriving just after Beckett. He'd seen them all get up one by one from their desks and wondered if something was going on.

"We were just…umm…getting coffee," Castle replied, not sure now why he sounds so unsure, like he was lying, because he was in fact just making them coffee.

"You're not being paid to stand around talking all day."

They all visibly jumped as Gate's voice rang out through the break room door and they turned to see her now standing there, giving them all a disapproving look.

They all just stood there staring at her, not sure what they should say now, not even sure if they were doing anything wrong or not. Their captain raised her eyebrow at them and cleared her throat, hoping to get a response from one of them.

"We were just getting coffee, Sir," Beckett replied, the first one to recover from Gate's scolding.

"And what are you doing here Mr Castle? You're not needed to help with paperwork," Gate's continued, turning her attention to Castle.

Castle shot a quick glance at Beckett, not sure what to say. Gates didn't usually mind if he was here on paperwork days if he was behaving like he had been today, "I..umm…writing."

"Fine," she said, looking them all over once more, "get back to work."

As soon as Gates left, they all breathed a sigh of relief, that could've been worse.

But Castle's momentary relief was ruined when Esposito turned on him once more, "what _are_ you doing here Castle, I haven't seen you writing today?"

Castle mouth opened but no words came out, he was usually so good with words but right now he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Esposito was right, he'd done no writing today, he'd spent his time alternating between staring at Beckett and day dreaming and he couldn't tell Esposito either of those things. Although that gave him an idea, he could just say he was writing in his head. But before he could speak with his newfound answer, Beckett was talking.

"He's here to bring me coffee. Why else would I keep him around?" Beckett asked in a teasing tone but Castle knew it was all just for show, he knew she was trying to save him from his momentary mind blank.

Castle could tell that Esposito had an idea for why Castle would still be around but luckily the look on Beckett's face silenced him.

"Come on bro, let's get back to work before we get in trouble with Gates again," Esposito finally said, addressing his partner this time.

Ryan nodded in reply before they both gave Castle and Beckett knowing looks again and turned around and left.

The boys had their backs to them as they retreated back to their desks and a quick glance around showed that no one else was looking their way so Beckett leaned over and quickly pressed her lips to Castle's cheek.

Castle couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he turned to look at Beckett standing next to him, "what was that for?"

"Because I wanted to," Beckett simply replied, echoing her words from earlier. "And I know at work we need to be careful, but I just didn't want to have to wait until tonight to kiss you again."

Castle's smile grew wider at Beckett's words, still not used to this new honestly she had today, "you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, and I mean really kiss you."

Castle spoke in a whisper as to not be over heard and his words made Beckett blush as well as making her heart beat faster. They were both used to the flirting, the back and forth they'd always had between them. But it was different now, because they could actually follow through on their words.

"Tonight," Beckett promised, reaching out to snag Castle's pinky with her own and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Are you sure we can't sneak off and make out somewhere?" Castle asked, a glint in his eyes that had Beckett almost grabbing his hand and pulling him into a nearby supply closet or empty room to do just that.

"No," Beckett replied eventually but Castle heard the hesitation and disappointment in her voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked but he knew they couldn't, not with Gates around at least.

"Castle," she laughed, shaking her head at him but wishing they could just leave now and have some proper alone time together. It was strange, previously that thought would have at least scared her a bit but right now all she felt was excitement and love for the man standing in front of her.

There was not more hesitance, no more wondering how the other felt, there was just the two of them and they both knew what the other wanted now which was completely freeing. Beckett couldn't wait to go home tonight and show him just how much she loved him.

She gave him one last smile before she turned and exited the break room to return to her paperwork while Castle went back to making the coffee's he'd been interrupted preparing.

_Tonight,_ he thought, _he couldn't wait._

* * *

I don't want to leave you guys hanging after this ending so there will be at least one more chapter. Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

I still can't believe how many reviews, follows and favourites this has gotten so thank you all so much for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Finally it was home time and Castle was almost bouncing in his seat. Beckett watched him with amused eyes as he practically jumped from his chair when Beckett had told him it was time to go.

"Castle," she laughed, shaking her head at his eagerness. A thrill shot through her at that thought. He was eager, to be alone, with her.

As Beckett stood herself, Castle made his way around the back of her chair and picked up her coat before helping her slip her arms into it. His hands ran along the collar before he gently pulled her hair out from beneath it, his fingers skimming her neck as her did.

The touch to her neck, the smell of her hair as he'd moved it, only made him want her more. He wanted to spin her right there, move his hand up to caress her cheek before he'd press his mouth and body to hers. Let their lips move together before he'd slip his tongue into her mouth, feeling more of her. He couldn't wait to feel all of her.

Beckett stepping away from him startled him out of his day dream and he realised that he'd probably been standing there too long.

Beckett had shivered at the feel of him so close and had to physically make herself step away before she could lean further back into the warmth that she knew his chest would provide. She too was shaken by his closeness and wanted to leave so she could be close to him again.

"You ready to go?" she asked, her voice a bit huskier than normal and if the darkening of Castle's eyes were anything to go by, he'd heard the difference too.

The elevator ride was even worse than the one earlier because now they both knew exactly how the other really feels and it's a lot harder to restrain themselves this time.

Beckett settles for reaching her hand out and snagging Castle's in her own, threading their fingers together. Castle squeezes her hand in return, pulling her more into his side as they both grin at each other. They know that before the elevator doors open, they'll have to let go and stand at a reasonable distance apart again but for now, they can savour the moment, however short it may be.

The elevator ride up to Beckett's apartment is a different story and she's going to have to apologise to one of her neighbours who did not need to see how she'd had Castle pushed up against the elevator wall or where her hands were heading if they hadn't been interrupted.

As soon as the door of Beckett's apartment closed behind them, they both burst out laughing, finding hilarity in a situation that they'll probably both be extremely embarrassed about later.

"Sorry," Beckett said once she could breathe again, knowing it was her fault that they'd been caught the way they had, she was the one that had Castle pushed against the wall after all. Although Castle had been about to snap and do the exact same thing to her, she'd just beat him to it.

"You definitely don't need to be sorry for that," Castle replied, stepping closer to her, placing his hands on her hips to pull her flush against him.

She thought maybe they should slow down, they haven't really even been on a date yet, but this has been building between them for years and she can't bring herself to stop what she knows this night will end with. But first they should eat food, maybe this could be their first official date?

"Before we do whatever you're thinking about right now, can I suggest we have dinner first," Beckett said, not allowing Castle to kiss her just yet even though she desperately wants him to. But she knows, once they start again, there's going to be no stopping them.

Beckett can see him thinking about it.

"Fine," Castle says eventually but then he's leaning down and placing a searing kiss on her mouth which is way too short because then he's releasing her, turning away and heading for her kitchen and she suddenly wishes she hadn't suggested food at all.

They make spaghetti bolognese together and they're both thrilled at how comfortable it is between them, working together in her kitchen. It's strange, and wonderful, how much has changed between them and yet they're still the same.

Beckett pulls out a few candles for one of the cupboards and puts them on the table between their plates and now it really is feeling like a date.

She looks up after she's lit the last one and catches Castle watching her, a soft smile on his face and his eyes so full of love that she can't help but blush under his gaze.

She meets him in the middle of the kitchen and circles her arms around his waist, pulling him in close as she looks up at him with the same look he was just giving her, one that had so much love in it that Castle couldn't help but lean down and press his lips softly against hers.

Castle pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, still so amazed that he could do this now, that they could do this together. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her so near.

"Dinner?" she mumbled after they'd been standing there for a few minutes, both reluctant to break apart but knowing their dinner would be getting cold.

They laughed their way through dinner, telling stories from the past. They left the future alone for now, knowing that this thing between them was still new and they'd just see where it took them. And they both knew where tonight was going to take them, which was straight to Beckett's room once they'd finished eating.

They managed to get halfway through the dishes before things had escalated between them again. This time it was Castle's fault. Beckett had been going to the sink to get a dish cloth to wipe down the table but then he'd been crowding against her until she was pushed up against one of her cupboards. It didn't take long for Beckett to forget what she'd been doing, especially when Castle's tongue was doing that.

Not long later, they stumbled into her room together.

**XXX**

Castle was woken by movement on the other side of the bed and he couldn't help but grin at the sight. Kate Beckett, wearing nothing but a thin dressing gown, leaning against the headboard on her side of the bed.

He saw two cups sitting on the bedside table and with the smell of coffee in the air, he assumed she'd made them for them earlier. Castle couldn't help but smile more at that thought, that she'd made coffee for him.

He rolled over, pressing as much of himself as he could against her as he leaned over to grab one of the coffee's on the bedside table. He frowned though as he picked up the first cup and saw it was empty.

"Castle, I'm sorry..." She trailed off as his frown deepened when he saw the second cup was also empty.

"You drank my coffee."

"Only because you slept so long," and she couldn't help the laugh the spilled out of her as he pouted, "but I'll make you another."

She'd been up for almost two hours already and had started drinking his cup when she'd finished hers. She hadn't wanted to wake him, was content just sitting here and watching him sleep but she'd needed the coffee and since he hadn't been awake yet to drink it, she had instead.

"Wait," Castle said, grabbing Beckett's hand before she could stand to go make him another cup. His eyes darkened and gained a dangerous glint as he looked at her, "I'd rather have this."

And then Castle was pulling Beckett further into him and kissing her. He wasted no time in pushing his tongue into her mouth and groaned at the feel and taste of her.

He pulled back far too soon for Beckett's liking and when she tried to move forward to kiss him again, he held her back.

"Delicious," he grinned and then she'd realised what he'd done, he'd wanted to taste his coffee that she'd drank.

Beckett just shook her head at him, an affectionate smile on his face and was about to stand again to go get him another cup but he pulled her in again, bypassing her mouth this time and going for her ear, "and I wasn't talking about the coffee."

His voice had deepened as he spoke, the words vibrating through her as he said them against her ear. When she pulled back so she could look in his eyes again, they'd darkened even more and she could do nothing to stop herself grabbing him so she could kiss him again and so he could taste the coffee on her tongue.

Kissing her was quickly becoming his favourite thing to do. There was nothing quite like kissing Kate Beckett and the added taste of coffee in her mouth only made him want her more as she groaned into his mouth.

He really liked kissing her, among other things, and if this is what she got to wake up to every morning, she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

What did you think?


End file.
